Love Can Bloom
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Irina never left for England and spent her childhood with Issei. A blooming love growing between them, however Irina has to go back to England just as they both were about to enter Kuoh Academy. Little does Issei know how hard his love will be tested and whether it will survive the burden of the Supernatural and being this generations Red Dragon Emperor. Slightly AU, Issei X Irina
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided to write this because I felt it would be nice and plus I had a bit of down time and I needed to de-stress from exam revision quick question is anyone else doing IB? I will be doing 10 exams within two days and my first exam stars Monday so yeah I need luck. On a side note I think this pairing should be used more often and last thing is there will be frequent time skips. So here we go!**

 **Love Can Bloom**

Two kids sat in the local playground at dusk. The two are childhood friends one a girl with chestnut hair and vibrant beautiful violet eyes who had a cheerful smile to boot. The other a boy with short spikey brown hair and light brown hair. The two were jumping across the monkey bars however the girl was faster than the boy and clearly outclassing him. Irina jumped off the end of the monkey bar and turning to face her friend with her hands on her hips confidently.

"Come on Issei! You are slow!" The girl spoke to the boy now known as Issei while cracking a confident smile. Issei barely managed to finish the monkey bar before falling off.

"*pant* Irina we have been doing the same monkey bars forever" Issei droned in annoyance

"Then you should have said something!" Irina spoke with a roll of her eyes

"I have!" Issei shouted childishly all he got was Irina sticking her tongue out. Issei sent an angry expression before reaching forward and pushing her lightly.

"Tag you're it!" Issei shouted before bolting off while Irina just grinned before chasing after Issei.

The two chased each other around the playground before Irina leapt forward and tackled Issei to the floor pinning him to the ground with Irina on top of him. The two exchanged a flurry of blows in which their arms were only used and the only thing hurt.

After a few moments of the flurry of arm blows, the two looked at each other before bursting out into laughter at the stupidity of their moment. Irina got off Issei and rested on her back next to Issei. The both put their arms behind their heads before they both stared at the orange coloured sky and the arrays of faint white clouds.

A comfortable silence came between the two kids. But it was a morose silence as this would be their last time together, last time Issei would tag Irina, last time Irina would beat Issei on the monkey bars and the last time they would run through a playground.

"Irina…" Issei spoke with a underlying tone of sadness

"Yeah Issei?" Irina replied

"Do you have to go away?" Issei whined at the cruelty of their situation, Irina sent a puzzled look to Issei who looked equally confused by her reaction

"I didn't tell you?" Irina spoke in surprise

"Tell me what! Tell me what!" He spoke with childish impatience

"I am not leaving anymore, Dad and mom decided that they want me to stay here but I will have to go back during summer" she explained, Issei had tears forming in his eyes before he hugged Irina

"You're not leaving!" Issei shouted happily to which Irina nodded as she returned the hug

"So we can continue being friends!" Issei shouted with joy

"Of course!" Irina replied with confidence and assurance

"In that case! Tag your it!" Issei shouted before tagging Irina and bolting off with her hot on his feet

* * *

Middle school years

Issei was currently sitting in class waiting anxiously for the time to pass, his feet tapping against the floor in impatience. Him and Irina planned to meet afterschool today at the local burger place. They unfortunately were in different classes as Irina was slightly better than him in terms of academic but she had helped instill a decent work ethic into Issei as well as advising him to avoid his friends Matsuda and Motohama who aimed to "Corrupt" Issei as she told him in her own words.

The bell rang and Issei hurried to get out of his seat and out the door,

"Hey Issei Matsuda and I wanna show you something!" Motohama one of Issei's friends spoke interrupting his mad rush. They called to him as they held a magazine with triple X embellished on it and the two perverts were receiving stares of disgust from girls in the class. Issei sent them a sympathetic smile before replying

"Sorry can't I got to meet up with Irina so we can go for lunch"

"Come on man it will only take a few minutes" Matsuda begged while Motohama pleaded with his hands and eyes

"Sorry no can do, I got to meet her" Issei replied seriously before bolting out of the class and heading to the meeting point he had set with Irina.

Issei dashed down the hallways and eagerly down the staircase before bursting through the door to head to the school gate which was their meeting point. He didn't see Irina yet but better him early then late. He loitered around the school gate watching everyone leave before he glanced back to see familiar chest nut hair. As they saw each other, Irina waved her hand towards him before jogging over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ise" she apologized with a smile

"Nah it's okay come on let's go grab some food" Issei shook off her apology before leading the way to the local burger store.

Little did Irina know today was the day Issei had something planned, he planned to ask her to become his girlfriend. Ever since childhood he found himself having special feelings for Irina and after puberty and being introduced to the notion of love by his parents, he realized what those feelings were.

The two walked towards the nearby burger place, simply enjoying each other's companies anyone observing them could tell by the smiles on their face and their body language which oozed comfort and happiness.

They entered the burger store and got a booth where they both sat down ordering their food and enjoying themselves. However, Issei found himself staring at Irina mesmerized with her violet eyes and her smile with rosy lips and beautiful chestnut hair. He just really wanted to embrace her, kiss her and cherish her. He saw her lips moving, she was saying something,

"Issei"

"Issei!" the words registered as Irina shook his shoulder dragging him out of his reverie. He blushed realizing that he was staring at her and she probably did notice.

"Sorry Irina… I was just thinking about something" He quickly tried to lie

"Oh ok but try not space out on me like that Ise. It was weird and scary" Irina accepted his answer with a small smile to which Issei nodded. The two then talked over their burgers and fries. To others they seemed to be on a date and that was how Issei saw it but he wasn't sure if Irina saw it that way.

After their little lunch, the two decided to take a detour to a nearby park in the centre of Kuoh. There was a fountain in the middle surrounded by some benches. The park was deserted and all that could be heard was the gentle patter of the fountain.

"Let's watch the sunset Ise" Irina suggested

"Alright" Issei replied before sitting down on a bench with Irina next to him. The two sat in a comfortable silence watching the sunset. However, Issei found the girl next to him much more attractive than the orange, red sunset before them. A gentle wind blew making strands of her hair flutter gently and showed Issei her elegance but her violet eyes they were like sweet ecstasy Issei violet eyes that glistened no matter the time and glinting with happeniess and beauty.

Suddenly, Issei found himself acting on instinct, he slowly wrapped his arm behind her resting it on the bench while his hand rested on her shoulder. A few seconds passed as Issei's heart beat rapidly, his muscles tense and ready to pull at the first sign of trouble. However, Irina didn't even seem to flinch but rather Issei could feel her relax in his hand. Suddenly she leaned into Issei, resting her head on his shoulder. Issei's face became flushed and his heart was practically trying to break out of his ribcage.

"I-It's a bit chilly isn't it…" Issei managed to utter

"Not anymore" Irina replied with her trademark smile, Issei glanced at her lips, he just wished to kiss them, savour them, cherish them.

"Hey Ise…" Irina's words drawing him out of his fantasy, he turned to face her when she placed her hands on his cheeks. Issei blushed even harder as he felt her soft warm hands on his face.

"Yeah Irina?" he replied not knowing what else to say before the two of them closed their eyes, gently but surely edging closer to each other as their bodies tensed for the moment. Then it came, in a heartbeat the tension blew away and give way to relaxation.

They savoured the taste of each other's lips, Irina tasted like Issei expected sweet and like strawberry's just as he always imagined, her lips were softer then silk. The two were floating in the haze of love and pleasure as they shared their kiss. Each of them matching movement for movement showing their compatibility.

A few terse moments they parted almost begrudgingly from each other's lips. The two opened their eyes, brown against violet but there was nothing but joy within those eyes and also a glint of relief.

"Took us long enough…" Irina muttered in relief

"I guess yeah… so Irina would you like to go out with me?" Issei spoke suddenly finding the courage to speak, Irina just rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Of course silly!" to which Issei smiled as widely as he could

* * *

Issei's Seventeenth birthday

It was Issei seventeen birthday and he had been going out with Irina for several years, the two decided to spend it with their families and in each other's company. The parents obviously knew about the little romance going on and didn't care if anything they were encouraging it. Irina's parents were tactful but Issei's were praising Irina as if she was a goddesses sent from the heavens who made sure their sun didn't stray off. Mr. Shidou thought Issei was a good lad who always had his heart in the right place and knew that Issei loved Irina with all his heart so did Mrs. Shidou.

The two were once again sitting watching the sunset going down, it had become an enjoyable past time for the two lovers. They were sitting in the backyard of Issei's house, sitting on the step of the patio. The two huddled close with their sides touching while Irina rested her head on Issei's shoulder a content smile on both their faces.

"I can't wait to go to Kuoh academy with you" Issei spoke breaking the silence, he had worked hard to get into the prestigious school Irina had been allowed into as her father knew some people. He managed to enter as his desire to enter coincided with the all-girls academy allowing boys in, he managed to enter with the help of Irina superior tutoring skills and understanding of the subjects.

Irina glanced away at Issei's mention of the academy, it did not go unnoticed from Issei who after all the years of being Irina's boyfriend could pick up on when something was bothering her.

"Irina what's wrong?" Issei spoke with concern as he glanced at his girlfriend and childhood friend

"I-I have to go back to England with my mother… they just told me a week ago and I didn't want to ruin your birthday…" She explained nervously as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, Issei frowned he hated seeing Irina like this, he placed his hand on her head and brought her into the nook of his neck while placing his chin on her head. He began stroking her comfortingly and lovingly.

"It's okay if you have to you have to." Issei whispered trying to hide the pain in his voice from being separated from her

"It's only for a couple months but then I will be back. I talk with the student council president of Kuoh academy she said it was fine if I go and back due to family reasons" Irina informed Issei with a cheerful smile to which Issei couldn't help but smile, the pain in his heart slowly becoming an afterthought.

 _'_ _It will only be a few months' he thought inwardly_

"Oh I almost forgot about your gift!" Irina spoke in shock before getting up and dashing inside the house she returned a few moments later. An eager smile on her face as she cradled Issei's gift it was in a black bag that looked to be in a shape of a guitar.

"Is that a guitar?" Issei asked as Irina walked over and sat beside him, placing the gift on his lap.

"Yeah, I remember you use to take guitar lessons when you were younger and you always dreamed of being a guitar singer/ song writer" She elaborated while Issei blushed a little flattered that she remembered that.

Issei unzipped the bag, a breath of awe escaped his lungs as he saw the beautiful orange wood guitar with a brown head stock that meshed well with the rest of the guitar. He also find a small black that was encrusted with a silver II symbolizing Issei and Irina. While on the guitar itself in the corner it said "Love from Irina' it was embedded in silver cursive writing that flowed beautifully. Issei ran his fingers over it feeling the smooth silver and before he knew it there were droplets of white on the guitar.

Irina frowned before hugging Issei wrapping him in her warmth and love.

"It's beautiful Irina… Thank you, I will cherish it…" he said clutching the guitar like he would die without it as he cried.

"Stop Ise, I am going to cry as well..." Irina warned in a sad tone as tears pooled in the side of her eyes. Issei smiled and laughed before wiping the tears away,

"We wouldn't want that am I right?" he after his laughs before he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you so much, Irina…" He said as he wrapped his arm around her bringing her close before she suddenly began crying

"Idiot you're making me cry… I love you so much Ise…" she spoke as she cried before they laughed

* * *

First Day of Kuoh Academy

Issei walked towards the building a determined smile on his face. The building was beautiful with an array of windows and red and orange bricks creating and elegant and institutional look.

As he walked to the school he saw two people he never expected but should have Matsuda and Motohama screaming praises of joy and glory to boobs in the main entrance of the school. Issei shook his head ruefully before smiling a bit.

"Those fools never change"

 _4 months until I see Irina again, damn I miss her already…. Issei thought to himself as he frowned_

Little did he know his love for Irina would be tested the moment he entered Kuoh academy and the lair of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.

 **Well how was it? I hope it was good with regards to this staying as a single pairing or harem I am not sure I was just kind of thinking to go with the flow. So yeah first chapter of love can bloom hopefully more to come and good luck to anyone else who has exams! Until next time!**


	2. First Encounters

**Here I am, firstly some news I decided this will be a single pairing with possibly an unwanted harem while a point I forgot to mention is Irina may have stayed in japan but she will still have trained to be an exorcist over summer. Just cause this story is single pairing doesn't mean everything will go lovely there will be drama. I was kind of saddened by the lack of follows but I decided to write this chapter regardless and I am thinking of having more single pairing stories. A new idea I'm thinking of is Issei working as a bartender. Anyway moving on here is the next chapter,**

First Encounters

Issei walked into the grounds of Kuoh academy glancing around he began taking the sites of the prestigious academy. The first thing that stood to Issei was the higher proportion of girls to boys but he did remember the reason that he and Irina were going to the academy besides it being prestigious was the fact it went co-ed this year. Issei shook his head, a small smile coming on to his lips,

 _'_ _Matsuda and Motohama would have loved it here'_

Issei wouldn't lie he also did enjoy the female form but his heart belonged with Irina but nonetheless he still appreciated other woman.

He glanced around his eyes settling upon two bespectacled ladies both had black hair although one had short the other rather long. One had heterochromia eyes while the other had violet eyes. The two ladies met his eyes and advanced upon him, the long haired one carrying a file.

"Issei Hyoudou?" the one with short hair called

"Yes that's me" he replied casually although a bit worried about how this person knew their name

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy, my name is Souna Shirtori I am the student council president and my colleague is the vice president, Tsubaki Shrina" she introduced herself and her colleague who nodded at him

"Pleasure to meet you and thank you for having me" he replied politely

"I make it a point to know every new students name as well as show them around to ensure they are settled in properly" Souna spoke formerly as she pushed up her glasses

"Here is your schedule of lessons along with the class" Tsubaki spoke as she held out Issei's timetable

"Thank you" he replied politely as he glanced over his timetable to see what lessons he had today and where they would take place.

"Before lessons we have homeroom which is also where registration takes place. You are in the second year and your homeroom is room 2-A" Sona elaborated to which Issei nodded his understanding of her statement

"Thank you for the information. So how do I get to room 2-A?" Issei asked unsure of where the room was

"Tsubaki will escort you while I continue to greet new students" Souna replied without skipping a beat. He turned to Tsubaki who pushed up her glasses,

"Follow me"

After a short awkwardly silent walk, Issei found himself at the door of class 2-A.

"Here is you're classroom. Now if you require help with anything please don't hesitate to ask me or Souna or any other member of the student council" Tsubaki explained while pushing up her glasses readjusting them

"Thank you, you made my first day a lot better already" he replied with a small smile to which Tsubaki almost mirrored

"It was my pleasure and I hope you enjoy youre time at Kuoh academy. I bid you adieu Mr. Hyoudou" She bid farewell before leaving.

Issei took a deep breath as his left hand grasped the cool bronze coloured handle of the door. The phrase first impressions being repeated in his head over and over before he finally willed his fingers to move twisting the handle as the door to class 2-A swung open.

As he opened the door all eyes were on him, he scanned the room before his eyes widened and his heart jumped into his throat. A bald headed and a glasses wearing friend were right before him.

"No way…" he muttered in disbelief

"THERE HE IS THE TRAITOR!" Matsuda shouted alerting Motohama and now not only was everyone's eyes but now their attention was on him.

"Hey… Matsuda, Motohama" he spoke nervously as he scratched the back of his neck

"Surprise seeing you here…."

"I am surprised you even remember us after you ditched us for your girlfriend" Motohama spoke as he and Matsuda advanced on him. The word girlfriend began murmurs in the class.

 _'_ _So much for keeping it secret…' he cursed internally_

"I was still your friend, I just refused you're perverted antics…" Issei deadpanned

"Even worse was you never told us of anything you did with her, like how it was to kiss her or how her tits felt!" Matsuda shouted as he shed manly tears he however got no sympathy

"That's private you dumbasses!" Issei retorted as he stepped aggressively towards his two idiotic friends

"Ok I think we have seen enough" a female voice interjected before Matsuda and Motohama were smacked on the head simultaneously knocking them out, falling to the floor in two solid thuds.

Issei looked up to see his saviours were two girls, one a girl with medium length pink hair with blue hair bands and hazel eyes while the other had long flowing brown hair with a red hair band and brown eyes like him. The two girls were wielding, one wooden sword each and judging by how easily they knocked out Matsuda and Motohama they were probably part of the Kendo club.

"Uh thanks" Issei spoke unsure of what to say

"No need to thank us if anything it was our pleasure" the pink haired one growled as she stared daggers at the knocked out Matsuda and Motohama

"Issei Hyoudou, It's my first day here" he introduced himself

"Chizu Katase" the pink haired girl introduce herself

"Hanako Murayama" the brown haired girl introduced herself

"You know those two?" Murayama questioned, he could see her finger tighten around the handle of the wooden sword, he gulped seeing how they knocked out Matsuda and Motohama with one hit.

"Well yeah, they were my friends in middle school but we kind of drifted apart after I met my girlfriend…." Issei explained honestly his body tensing expecting he would get hit. The two girls shared silent looks between each other.

"Alright but we will be keeping an eye on you Issei Hyoudou, welcome to Kuoh academy" Katase nodded as she looped one of her hair strands behind her ear before turning a full 180 and walking off.

"See you around Issei Hyoudou" Murayama offered more gently and with a small smile before walking off after Katase

After they walked off, he glanced looking down at Matsuda and Motohama who groaned as they got up. Issei rolled his eyes before he grasped the two hopeless idiots by their arms and helped lift them up.

"Come on you two" he sighed as he lifted them up

"Why is the world so cruel…" Matsuda began sobbing without dignity

"As I have told you several times be normal and you might actually have a chance at meeting someone" Issei lectured them

"How is Irina?" Motohama asked as he pushed up his glasses

"She is fine; we were supposed to come here together but she had to go to England for a couple of months" he explained as a small frown creased his lips

"Well our friend stay strong but we still don't forgive you" Matsuda said with a semi-snarl as he patted Issei on the shoulder

"And we are going to make your life hell…." Motohama spoke ominously as he and Matsuda started cackling to which Issei just faced palm

 _'_ _This is natural selection taking its course' he mentally noted_

"Apologizes for being late, please take any seats" The homeroom teacher entered as everyone took a seat, Murayama and Katase sitting across Issei while Matusda and Motohama sat behind him. Issei took a deep breath, this was not how he expected his first day.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Issei so far had not any problems with his lessons. He was good when it came to academics as he had been studying with Irina since middle school and she drilled good studying ethics into him. He entered the cafeteria, glancing around he saw it was bustling with chatter and people alike.

He glanced around before his eyes came across Murayama and Katase they were sitting together chatting on a table with spare seats. He decided to sit next to them, taking a deep breath before walking towards them. They thankfully didn't notice him walking to them until he was right next to them.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked politely as he stood behind the seat opposite of them. The two girls once again silently glanced to each other before he could see Katase sigh a bit almost unnoticeably.

"Sure" Murayama replied with a friendly smile, he nodded his thanks before sitting down. He reached down into his backpack to pull out a paper bag with his lunch. He reached into it to found a card in it.

He pulled it out to find Irina written on it, in her very neat handwriting the opposite of his. He opened it to find a letter written in it as well as a photo of Issei with Irina on his birthday when she gave him a guitar.

 _"_ _My Ise_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be with you here on the first day. I made you this lunch and gave it to your mother for you. I miss you already Ise and I can't wait to see you in 4 months, I'll call you every day._

 _Love Irina"_

By the time he finished the letter and saw the photo he was grinning like an idiot.

"Someone's Happy" Murayama teased with a small giggle as she saw how happy Issei was, this brought him out of his grinning

"Oh uh sorry it's just this lunch is rather special" he manged to stutter being caught off guard although he began blushing, the two girls smiled.

"So how do you know those two perverts?" Katase asked aiming to gleam information

"Friends in middle school, how do you already know they are perverts, it's only been a day since school started" Issei asked confused as to how the two perverted idiots already got their reputation

"Firstly they were caught trying to peak up girl's skirt as they walked into school, secondly they professed themselves as perverts thirdly claimed they were going to start a harem" Katase listed off casually but with venom

"Enough said" Issei sighed as he took a sip from his cherry coke which Irina packed for him.

"It's kind of sad they get angry at their friend who has a girlfriend…" Murayama noted with a hint of disappointment

"I tell them that if you weren't so perverted… you might actually get a girlfriend…." He sighed

"I'm surprised you even knocked them out with one hit as my words don't seem to get through their thick skulls" he chuckled to which Katase smirked while Murayama let out a small laugh

"Murayama and I are in the Kendo club we run the club together" Katase informed him

"Ah that explains a lot, so how long have you been doing Kendo?" Issei asked

"We have been doing it since we were kids, our fathers were both Kendo champions who had a friendly rivalry" Katase explained

"I haven't tried Kendo but my girlfriend is really into sword play I have dabbled a bit; I am not that great though" he explained while scratching the back of his neck

"In that case why don't you stop by the kendo club?" Murayama suddenly offered as she was sent a look by Katase

"Ideally we would like a male kendo club to be formed and if you join maybe we can start drumming up interest not to mention you could be another sparring partner. Sure we may not be fighting men in kendo tournaments but you will be a stronger opponent and your style might very well be different and therefore you are a valuable sparring partner." Murayama explained, Issei thought over it. It wasn't bad it was something to do after school and if he got better he would be able to impress Irina.

"Sure I don't mind so when is the meeting?" Issei asked

"Next Monday at the Kendo club" Murayama explained

"Alright I will be there" he smiled and nodded. Issei had now made two friends but little did he know in a table behind him two devils were conversing about the brunette.

"So that's him?" Rias Gremory the redhead beauty of Kuoh academy asked her fellow devil Sona Sitri

"Yes, his grades were above average, he applied with a friend of his Irina Shidou unfortunately she had to go to England for 4 months before she could attend but I decided to make an exception and allow her in."

"An exception?" her redhead friend spoke in puzzlement

"Irina Shidou born to a Chizu Shidou and Dante Shidou. Dante Shidou is an exorcist from Italy and later Chizu Shidou became one as well. From what my reports can gleam is that they were tasked to watch over something in Kuoh…" Sona spoke ominously as she pushed her glasses up and looked at Issei

"Him? Why?" Rias spoke in confusion as she glanced at the rather plane looking boy

"It could be something else but I have a gut feeling that it might be him" Sona elaborated

"A sacred gear?" Rias spoke with eagerness

"A high possibility" Sona did not deny

"Dante Shidou is still here while Chizu Shidou left with Irina Shidou to England" Sona added

"We can't force them out and I don't want to be known as the devil who restarted the great war so what is the plan Sona?" Rias asked her childhood rival and friend

"Simple we live and let live while waiting for an opportunity, until then we should keep an eye on him." Sona decided, a white haired devil near Rias with hazel eyes and petite frame tugged on Rias's sleeve shirt drawing the heiress's attention.

"Yes Koneko?" Rias asked her servant before she pointed at Issei her nose scrunching up cutely

"Dragon smell"

Sona and Rias sent each other looks as they began forming a plan on how to claim the now confirmed sacred gear

* * *

Issei had enjoyed his first day, he had made decent impressions overall (except with Matsuda and Motohama) while becoming friends with Murayama and Katase had been a huge plus, they had even given him their numbers.

He was walking home on a bridge from school, he couldn't shake a feeling he was being watched but every time he glanced over his shoulder there was no one there. As he walked onto the bridge he saw a girl on the other end glancing at bunch of signs with a confused expression, the girl had raven locks with purple eyes and was dressed modestly in a black dress and a purple jacket.

"Do you need help?" Issei asked as he got within talking distance of the girl, the girl whipped around and had an expression of relief

"Finally someone who can help me!" she shouted in relief

"Can you help me get to Kuoh plaza?" the girl asked politely, Issei quickly rattled off directions to the girl as well as using her arms to point her in the directions she needed to go.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the girl spoke before she hugged him randomly making Issei extremely uncomfortable, he wouldn't admit out loud but he did enjoy her breasts and warmth against him.

"Uh sorry miss…" he managed to utter while blushing

"Yumma Amano and sorry about that" she introduced herself before quickly un-hugging him a blush of pink on her cheeks

"Issei Hyoudou" he introduced himself out of curtsey

"I will see you around Issei!" Yumma spoke cheerily before skipping off towards Kuoh plaza, Issei shook his head that girl was too friendly in his opinion.

* * *

Issei made his way home to find that his mom and Irina's father were both talking over lunch in the kitchen.

"Hey Issei how was your first day?" his mother asked

"It was good mom I made friends although I ran into Matsuda and Motohama I still wonder how they got into the academy" He told them

"Now Issei despite their…. Tendencies they are still your friend" his mother chided him as she was close friends with their parents

"Yeah Yeah." He replied

"So have you called Irina today?" Dante Shidou asked after taking a sip of coffee, Dante Shidou was a tall man at about 6 feet tall, he had short auburn hair which Irina got while his eyes were a dark shade of grey giving him a wise and intimidating look. Issei got on rather well with the man, he was quite supportive of his relationship was Irina and also tutored them in sword play.

"Not yet but I will the moment I get upstairs" Issei spoke as his heart began thumping with excitement at talking to his girlfriend

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dante Shidou nearly shouted as he threw his arms out and smiled to which Issei smiled as well before leaping upstairs to call Irina. He and Issei's mother continued their conversations but Issei's follower did not go unnoticed by Dante.

Issei shut the door to his room with haste as he threw his bag to the corner before yanking out his phone. His heart racing with anticipation as he dialled her number before placing the phone to his ear. He held his breath as he heard the ringing waiting for an answer,

"Hello Ise" a cheery angelic voice called through resulting in Issei exhaling the breath he was holding in, he smiled at hearing her voice and could imagine her smiling as she answered the phone

"Hey Irina, I missed you…" he began as the two fell into a conversation about their respective day.

* * *

Issei fell asleep after talking for as long as he could with Irina which was several hours, passing out on his bed, he found himself rather surprised when he found himself conscious in a black space.

"What is going on?" he spoke with confusion before his vision was engulfed with flames as he felt the heat suddenly rise before he could see a pair of green eyes shine brightly through the flames that surrounded him.

"It's time to awaken Issei Hyoudou…." A powerful voice echoed as Issei's eyes widened as he felt his heart begin to race.

 **Well there we go, second chapter done. I hope it wasn't boring this chapter was important for setting up what will happen later in the story and I hope I got the character interactions believable and correct, my main fear is Issei being too different that he is almost unrecognizable cause he will be different then his cannon self but not by too much he is a differen character. Please review your thoughts until next time!**


End file.
